Nevermore
Nevermores[https://twitter.com/MilesLuna24/status/375771409965805569 Miles Luna's Twitter] are large avian creatures of Grimm. A Nevermore is first encountered by Team RWBY during the Beacon Academy Initiation and is featured in "Players and Pieces". They are also present in "No Brakes" and its succeeding episode, "Breach". However, it appears that a smaller, possibly juvenile, form is the 'Birdie' that Ruby Rose strikes during her descent into the forest in the episode "The Emerald Forest". Small Nevermore are also seen in "Search and Destroy". A Nevermore is also seen briefly in the Volume 1 Opening, swooping towards the viewer during the group shot of the creatures of Grimm. Appearance The Nevermore is an avian that has features resembling those of several other bird species. Two notable examples of this are its resemblances to condors and ravens. Like other creatures of Grimm, it has a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin, reminiscent of that on the heads of condors and some prehistoric pterosaurs. Interestingly, the Nevermore is seen to have two clawed "fingers" extending forwards from the outermost wing joint. This is a feature present in only a handful of birds on Earth, of which none are corvids. It is most closely matched by pseudo-fingers seen on the outer wing joints of ancient proto-birds like Archaeopteryx. The Nevermore is generally reminiscent of the Archaeopteryx in many ways, although it is many times larger, even in its smallest seen form. Nevermore appear to come in a large variety of sizes: *One variety, possibly juveniles, are close in size to small birds. Ruby crashes into one in "The First Step, Pt.2", and Blake later kills a number of them in "Search and Destroy". *One slightly larger than an Ursa is shown in the Opening. *The "Giant Nevermore", the very large one which Team RWBY fights in Players and Pieces. *Several Nevermore of an intermediate size appeared in "Breach". History In "Players and Pieces", as part of one of Ruby's ill-conceived plans, she and Weiss Schnee ride on the back of a giant Nevermore in the hopes of reaching the abandoned temple. When Weiss becomes angered at Ruby's idea, Ruby suggests that they jump off the large bird and then proceeds to do so, leaving the very hesitant Weiss behind. The Nevermore begins to circle around and eventually Weiss loses her grip, sending her plummeting towards the ground before being "rescued" by Jaune Arc. The Nevermore continues to circle around the group of students before pinning Ruby to the ground, using its feathers as flying daggers. However, Ruby escapes with some help from Weiss. As the students each grab a relic, they run back to the cliffs with the Nevermore following closely behind. While attacking the students, Blake Belladonna lands on its back and hits it with multiple strikes, which don't seem to even hurt the bird. After Blake returns to the group, Yang Xiao Long suggests hitting it with everything they have. Unfortunately, this fails as well, and Yang attacks it on her own. The Nevermore begins to focus on attacking Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake until Ruby comes up with a plan to beat it. Yang forces it on the ground, via blasts from Ember Celica before Weiss freezes its tail feathers to the stone. Blake then uses her Gambol Shroud's ribbon as a large slingshot, and Weiss uses her Glyph capabilities to launch Ruby. Ruby uses the blade of Crescent Rose to hook the Nevermore's neck and then drag it up the cliff with the aid of Weiss, who uses her Glyph abilities to launch Ruby upward. Upon reaching the top of the cliff, Ruby manages to decapitate the bird, instantly killing it. The Nevermore is mentioned briefly in the game of Remnant: The Game Team RWBY is playing in "Welcome to Beacon". Its design seems to differ from the usual Nevermore however, with a much more prominent feather frill and differing wing design. A few miniature Nevermore are seen flying out of an abandoned building as Blake pries a building's door down, releasing them in "Search and Destroy". Blake proceeds to easily kill all of them. In "No Brakes", some small Nevermore enter the tunnel through the hole that the explosive carriages caused, alongside several Beowolves and a King Taijitu. In "Breach", some small Nevermore are seen flying around Vale during the battle and briefly attack Yang. Later, another three bigger Nevermore are dispatched single-handedly by Coco Adel, whose weapon makes short work of all three of them. Nevermores are seen among the Grimm that are headed towards Vale in "Beginning of the End". In "PvP", a giant Nevermore lands atop Amity Colosseum, but a forcefield prevents it from entering or harming anyone. Some Nevermores are also seen attacking Atlesian Airships. In "Battle of Beacon" a Nevermore is seen carrying Roy Stallion in its talon. Nevermores are seen flying over the ruined Beacon Academy in "End of the Beginning". A group of Nevermores are also seen in the Volume 4 Character Short, attacking a village. Ruby uses her scythe to hook onto one, using it to fly her over the village before cutting off its wing. In "Kuroyuri", Nevermores are also seen taking part in the attack on Kuroyuri. One lands on the building Nora Valkyrie is hiding under, but Lie Ren uses his Semblance to hide them both from it. Powers and Abilities The Nevermore seems to have the ability of easily swooping down for an attack where it gains momentum in going straight back up. It's shown to have a tremendous amount of strength as seen when it was able to destroy a large stone structure with just one hit, as well as ramming itself into a stone bridge with little consequence. In "Battle of Beacon" it has shown to be strong enough to break through the forcefield that protected Amity Colosseum. Additionally, it is shown to be highly durable as it is hit several times by Team RWBY's attacks, yet appears to be unaffected and continues flying. Even when Yang shoots five blasts directly into its mouth with Ember Celica, it is only disoriented for a few seconds. Blake also hit it several times when on its back with no visible damage being dealt to the bird. This incredibly large Nevermore is only defeated after Ruby cuts through its neck with Crescent Rose whilst dragging it up a hundred-foot cliff-face with the help of her team. Fighting Style The Nevermore seems to primarily resort to swooping mid-flight towards its target and leading in with its beak, then returning to flight using the downward momentum it gained during the attack. Nevermore also bear talons which they tend not to resort to, most likely relying on their momentum to keep mobile during combat. The Nevermore is the first creature of Grimm shown to have a ranged attack. During "Players and Pieces", it is shown throwing feathers from its wing, which act like a volley of arrows with an effective range in the hundreds of yards. The only other attack used is a battering ram-like attack, flying and shattering parts of monuments using its bony head-piece. Trivia *The name "Nevermore" is a reference to Edgar Allen Poe's poem, "The Raven". References Category:Enemies Category:Creatures of Grimm Category:Emerald Forest Category:Salem's Faction